


Battle Armor

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria helps Natasha prepare for an op.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at comment_fic: MCU, Natasha/any or Maria/any, black lace stockings

Natasha stood with one foot propped on the bed. She bent down, pulled the bunched stocking in her hand onto her foot, and eased it up over her calf and past her knee. It stretched taut around her thigh as she fastened the front garter. She stepped back and reached around to deal with the other clasp.  
  
"Let me help you with that," Maria said from the doorway.  
  
Natasha looked up and smiled at her. "I'd appreciate it." She stretched her leg out behind her, her toes resting lightly on the floor. "You came just in time," she said, looking over her shoulder, her eyes half-lidded and a smirk on her face.  
  
Maria stepped into the room and knelt at Natasha's feet. She ran her hand up Natasha's inner thigh, then tucked two fingers into the stocking, holding it in place as she fastened the garter. "And the other one?"  
  
"Please." Natasha turned and sat on the edge of the bed, tossing the other stocking to her.  
  
Maria caught it and gathered it in her hands. She edged closer, then sat back on her heels, and Natasha put her foot in her lap. With the ease of much practice, Maria put the stocking on, smoothing her hand over the lacy material as she pulled it up Natasha's leg. "They aren't as scratchy as they look," she said. "Stand up, please."  
  
Natasha stood and Maria fastened the garters. Her warm breath whispered over the bare skin of Natasha's hip and she suppressed a shiver. "Done." Maria looked up at Natasha looming over her. "Bring them back in perfect condition, and we'll see how they feel with your legs draped over my shoulders."  _Make sure you come back to me in one piece,_  she didn't say.  
  
They both snorted at the likelihood of the stockings surviving the evening ahead. Natasha reached down and tugged Maria to her feet. "Or you can get a pair that isn't SHIELD issue. You can put them on me as slowly as you like."  _I'll always come back to you,_  Natasha didn't promise.  
  
Maria leaned forward as Natasha slipped her arms around her shoulders. They shared a soft kiss. "Don't start anything you can't finish in two minutes," Maria broke away to say when Natasha tried to pull them both back onto the bed.  
  
"We'll continue this when I get back," Natasha promised. They parted, and Maria helped Natasha into her evening dress. "Will you be monitoring the op tonight?" Natasha asked as Maria zipped her up.  
  
"I might drop in after my meeting with the Director. Here," Maria said, holding out a tube of lipstick -  _102 Sweet Dreams_. "Can't go wrong with the classics."  _I love you. Be safe,_  she didn't say.  
  
Natasha took it and put it in her handbag.  _I love you, too,_  she didn't reply, and left without a word.


End file.
